Miles in Your Mind
by Felicity Dream
Summary: Endeavor wakes up and finds he now has girl issues and a girl body, and tries to work out how he'd swapped bodies with Izuku -and steer clear of her father, who's probably a villain out to make his life hell until his daughter is back. Then there's all these creepy guys that keep hitting on him and villains that she's a magnet for. F his life. Fem!Izuku/EnDeku, AroAce!Shoto.
1. A Father's Intuition (Or Not)

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: If there was a Hell, he knew he had a place in it after everything. And he had to have somehow gotten into it already –the hell else is he in a girl's body?! Either he had somehow swapped places with Izuku Midoriya or she was still somehow coinhabiting the same body. Either way, her dad creeps him out and might be a supervillain…  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement, but before Endeavor is officially named Number One.  
Spoilers: Psh. All over you. I'm probably sure I keep spoiling things without noticing.  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miles in Your Mind  
** _Chapter One: A Father's Intuition (Or Not)_

He groaned, feeling sore as he woke up. Rubbing a hand against his face, he paused and realized something was wrong. His hand felt softer and smaller, and his face felt thinner and missing its usual scruff. He took his hand away and his eyes widened at the sight of a feminine hand.

"What?!"

His _voice_! It was too high and girly to be _his_. He looked down then and almost screeched. He had _breasts_.

They were, admittedly, nice and plump, but he was a man and didn't have breasts in the first place.

There was knocking on the door to this unfamiliar room.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Just fine!" he screamed out, trying to prolong meeting anyone like this.

"Okay, your father's making breakfast, Izuku."

Izuku? Who was…Wait a second. Shoto's friend? The one who challenged him in the hallway, at the Sports Festival.

"I'll be out in a minute," he called out, much more calmer.

This was a strange situation, but he was understanding some things already, even if he didn't have the whole picture. He still had to remain calm however. He stood from the bed and looked around, grimacing at the amount of All Might merchandise around.

"Shit, this place is a nightmare," he mumbled.

So he was somehow stuck in a teenage girl's body. Alright. He could pull through this. He looked down though, glancing at his new, sizable breasts. He hesitantly poked at one. It was…much different touching them when they were apart of him.

"Breakfast," he focused on, taking his mind off of his new body. _'It's fucking weird…'_

He left the room to meet Midoriya's parents, seeing the pretty plump woman at the table, while there was a man with ash blond hair by the stove and looking busy cooking.

"Oh, you're not dressed, Izuku. Usually, you're up and ready before any of us," Midoriya —Izuku's mother said. Hell, it was easier to just go with Izuku…

"I had a late start," he said quietly, focusing on keeping calm and vague enough so he could pass himself off as Izuku.

"Good morning, Izuku," the man, most likely her father, said. He was surprised by the English the other spoke in.

"Good morning, Papa," popped out of his mouth, making him mentally blink and be confused. Maybe her body and mind was around enough to help him with natural reactions. He was familiar and could speak English, but it wasn't his natural inclination and he couldn't speak as smoothly or as naturally as it seemed Izuku and her father could.

"I'll be taking you to school today," Izuku's father said.

"Okay…"

Something about the man bothered him and felt familiar. And when the blond turned around, he tried to hide his shiver as the other's violet eyes bore into him. Then the man's eyes narrowed and darkened, as if he knew the 'girl' in front of him wasn't his daughter but Todoroki Enji aka Endeavor, the current interim Number One Hero.

"Have some breakfast, Darling," he said softly, unnerving Enji. "It's quite good."

Somehow, Enji felt like he was being offered poison.

* * *

The breakfast had been stiff, but Inko and Hisashi (he was pretty sure that was what they were calling each other) managed fine on conversation on their own. Enji had hurried back to the room, relieved that Izuku seemed to like being prepared and had her uniform already ready on a hanger on a chair. He shoved it on, uncomfortable with the tight fit and his legs showing. She did have nice legs though…

Shaking his head, Enji brushed his teeth and then rushed out with Izuku's backpack. Fuck, he really needed more information —

Izuku's father was suddenly behind him, large hand heavily planting itself around the back of Enji's neck. It was possessive and a little threatening. Hisashi leaned into his ear.

"You're not my daughter. I _know_ her. Who are you?"

Enji didn't remember being terrified before. Confronted by Stain, he'd been initially taken aback and even wary. But terrified? No.

"Papa, I don't know what you're talking about."

Calm. He had to keep calm.

Hisashi scoffed, laughing sinisterly. "Izuku greets me with a bright smile, and a hug and kiss every morning. I'm usually in America after all. And she's known for her smiles. You've barely smiled since you first left her room. Now who. Are. _You_?" Each word at the end was punctuated by a threatening squeeze around Enji's throat.

Enji found himself gasping. "Endeavor. I'm…I'm Endeavor."

He felt frustrated and angry how quickly and easily he'd given in, but this body was more delicate than what he was used to and he also wasn't going to jeopardize Izuku's body so carelessly, especially to this unknown threat.

He was surprised by Hisashi letting go suddenly. "Good. So I know who and what I'm dealing with," he said pleased. "Now Endeavor, I hope you will take good care of my Izuku's body, do you understand?"

"I do," Enji replied stiffly.

" _Wonderful_. Remember to _smile_ , Endeavor. _You_ may not like to, but Izuku's smile is important to _a lot_ of people."

He nodded tensely, though a part of him wondered about that. Did she really like to smile so much and did people really want to see her smile?

The car ride was tense and he couldn't relax at all. He was so relieved to see UA that he nearly jumped out of the car before Hisashi could completely stop. He almost started to just walk away when Hisashi called out to him —Izuku.

"Take care, _Darling_ ," Hisashi smiled affectionately, even if Enji could still see the lingering threat in the other's eyes.

Enji forced a smile, though he'd rather flip the other man off. "Goodbye, Papa."

Hisashi sent him one last smile full of threats and danger, before the door closed and he drove away.

* * *

It's been a while since he'd been to UA and seen the place. There was a lot of additions and improvements since his attendance, and he didn't remember it being this crowded. He also hadn't counted on how… _popular_ Izuku seemed. He could barely fucking walk for a few seconds before being stopped and/or greeted by other students. It wasn't just her age group either. She was popular among the older students as well. He'd nearly tossed the kid named Mirio over his shoulder when the third year had tackled him from behind and had held onto Enji fast before he'd shaken him off.

By the time he reached Class 1-A, his nerves were frayed. He'd sat down at the back, thankfully at a desk that he could tell was hers. There were tiny sketches of Heroes across the top of the desk and he'd even spotted a few of him. They were all in that silly, cutesy style he'd once heard his daughter call 'Chibi' or some shit, though he was nearly tempted to erase the excess of All Might Izuku had drawn. Goddamn it, she really was an All Might fangirl…

There was a loud bang on his desk and Enji glared at whoever caused it. It was that Bakugo kid. The one with the explosive temper and who'd gotten kidnapped…

"What's with that clueless, dumbass look on your face, shitty Deku?"

What the _fuck_?

"Get the fuck out of my face!" Enji snarled and realized too late that was probably the wrong response and not how Izuku would've responded.

Well, she should. She shouldn't let this asshole talk to her like that. Even when he and Rei had argued, they were both a screaming hot mess and it was the screaming and his reactive Hellflames that were the problem then. And the violence. It was hard to forget the things she'd thrown at him and that he'd slapped her so hard that time…

He swallowed heavily and turned his attention back to the boy in front of him, glaring back at the nonplussed kid. Then Bakugo sneered and was about to lean in, when a red-haired kid rushed over and held Bakugo back, pulling him away from Izuku.

"Sorry, Izuku! He probably had a bad breakfast or something. Come on, Bakugo!"

Enji ignored the surprised looks from the class, only startled and mildly irritated when his hand was softly touched. He looked at the culprit, only to be taken aback and also feeling awkward at seeing his son.

"Are you alright?" Shoto asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Enji awkwardly said. "Just had a bad morning."

He nodded and gave him a small smile. "We can talk about it over lunch," Shoto said and briefly squeezed his hand before sitting up and focusing as Aizawa came in complaining. Now Enji's nerves were alight for another reason.

Class ended too soon for his liking and he debated rushing out of there. He realized that'd be suspicious and resigned himself to walking with his son. They met up at the door and Enji had to surreptitiously let Shoto take the lead, since he had no idea where they were going. To his surprise, they ended up on the roof.

Fuck, did Enji even have a lunch?

"Father made katsudon," Shoto said. "I know it's your favorite."

He handed it over and Enji accepted it, partly out of hunger and partly not knowing what else to do.

"Do you want to share?" Enji asked unsurely.

Shoto held up another container. "He also made soba. I stole most of it, so I'm fine."

That actually made Enji laugh. He _had_ wondered where it had gone last night and why he'd ended up cooking katsudon as well. Well, that and to stop Natsuo from complaining about the missing food.

"You still feeling weird about your dad being around?" Shoto suddenly asked him.

Enji held back his grimace. "Weird about, uh, Papa?" Enji kept his tone even.

Shoto shrugged, opening up his container. "You said it's been weird since he's never around. Most of your life, he's been in America and away from you, and suddenly pops back into your life and around you all the time?"

Shit, he didn't know what to say. He opened his mouth to try to brush it off, only for his mouth to start moving on its own and his voice to speak out without his permission.

"I don't know."

 _Izuku_. It had to be her. Maybe she was still inside her body?

"He's been gone for so long, but we did email and talk on the phone over the years. I do miss him and I'm happy he's here now…but it's strange having him around. And sometimes there's this weird vibe around him?"

So she _did_ get those vibes from Hisashi and the man was also not just like that around Enji. At least he thought so.

"Like I said, I don't know," Izuku laughed uncomfortably. "Speaking of dads though…"

Shoto grimaced. "It's a…trial. It's not easy to…forgive him. Or forget everything he did."

He watched his son clench his hands and his own hand moved to cover one of Shoto's. He never would have done it, so he guessed it was Izuku.

"No one's saying you have to forgive or forget," she started gently. "But it would be nice if you two could reconcile and rebuild a better relationship."

Enji felt all out of sorts. He was in turmoil, guilt and shame and regret about his children plaguing him, while surprise and gratefulness stirred in him over this girl he hadn't known cared so much.

Shoto rubbed the back of his head. "That said, things aren't as tense and strained around the house. After the whole blowup over the Number One rank thing —Thanks for suggesting the celebratory dinner, by the way. It really pleased him and calmed him down a lot. —Father's been much more calmer and approachable, and he's been really introspective these days."

 _Fuck_ , this _girl_ …He'd really appreciated the dinner and had actually been really happy that his kids had done it for him, and he'd ended up not so upset over attaining the Number One rank the way he had.

That this _Izuku_ was the one who'd suggested it to Shoto…He didn't know why it mattered so much to her, but he found himself feeling eternally grateful.

"I love you," he blurted out and was mortified.

Aside from the fact Enji didn't _do_ feelings, this was Izuku's body and he'd somehow regained control. Shoto's wide eyes and light blush made it worse.

"What I mean is that…" What was Enji going to say? He didn't know what to say. That had just come out of him and he knew that it wasn't Izuku who'd said it either. He'd just wanted to tell Shoto that…that he…

"It's what I think your father would really like to say to you," Izuku said softly, smiling sweetly at his son. This was her speaking now and he felt relieved that she'd managed to speak up. Was this really her or just an imprint left behind in her body? It was making him wonder what was happening to _his_ body…

But still…

Izuku's voice was soft and sweet, and she made Enji feel like she cared, even if she wasn't talking to him directly.

"I don't know him and I can't speak for him, Shoto, but I want to believe that's what he'd really like to say to you."

And then Shoto looked startled, before he looked back at Enji with a genteel, affectionate look that was very reminiscent of his mother.

A huge part of Enji suddenly just wanted to be back in his own body.

Started 10/31/18 — Completed 11/2/18

 **A/n: Damn it, I have too many BNHA plot bunnies and not enough time XD Eeeh, oh well. Hope you guys end up enjoying this one as well! Please remember to drop a review~**


	2. Smiling Demons

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: If there was a Hell, he knew he had a place in it after everything. And he had to have somehow gotten into it already –the hell else is he in a girl's body?! Either he had somehow swapped places with Izuku Midoriya or she was still somehow coinhabiting the same body. Either way, her dad creeps him out and might be a supervillain…  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement, but before Endeavor is officially named Number One.  
Spoilers: Psh. All over you. I'm probably sure I keep spoiling things without noticing.  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miles in Your Mind  
** _Chapter Two: Smiling Demons_

To his detriment, he found out that apparently Izuku had been staying home instead of the dorms. Not that Enji would be staying there —fuck, the place was _surrounded_ by All Might crap! Fucking hell, he was in his worse nightmare or something. At this rate, he was going to end up shoving some of his _own_ merchandise at his son and make him give it to her. Geez, what was so great about that always smiling, creepy-faced bastard?

Enji glared around the room, twitching. His hands were straining by his sides, itching to release his Hellflame and burn this room to the ground.

Wait a sec…

"Shit," his eyes widened. "I don't have my Quirk."

He felt naked without it. The very idea that he didn't have his flames, that he was unable to activate his Hellflame at will, like he was used to…

Enji shuddered and looked at his hand. He halfheartedly tried to summon his Hellflame, but nothing came up at all. Damn it, what was he going to do now? What was he going to do without his Quirk?

Wait, _Izuku_ had a Quirk. What was it listed as? If he remembered her file…it was…Super Power? Fuck, that was vague as shit and generic. From what he remembered seeing during the Sports Festival, it gave her really enhanced strength and was similar to All Might's Quirk. That made him grimaced.

How the Hell was he going to use it anyway? From what he also remembered, she'd had to break her fingers _purposely_ in order to use her Quirk. No way in hell was he going to do that! He had no desire to break his bones over and over again, just to use her Quirk.

He'd have to relearn how to use it though. And how to use it without hurting himself. Maybe once he did that, he could pass it off to her, so she could stop hurting herself with her own Quirk…

He looked around the room again. As much as he'd like to do that here (and possibly destroy some stuff), he'd have to wait until he had an ideal location. Or maybe sneak out at night to use one of the training areas.

Ugh, he had to go back 'home'. He'd forgotten fucking Hisashi was going to pick him up soon and he'd have to go back to that apartment.

Huffily sitting on the bed, he looked at her shelves, boredly observing what she had. He picked up a random title that looked sort of hidden and then quickly put it back, making a face. It was one of those weird Boys Love magazines! He didn't really have anything against those kind of relationships, but those magazines and the whole category was on a different level from real life.

And he also wasn't going to gawk at one like a teenage girl.

Hesitant about trying again, he saw an unmarked one (minus the number thirteen) and grabbed it. Seeing the handwritten title on the front, he was surprised and intrigued. The notebook was worn out a little and somewhat old, but it was obviously a personal one and the title peaked his interest.

 _Hero Analysis for the Future_

What was that meant for? Opening it up answered him pretty quickly. The first page started off with an impressive drawing of the Rabbit Hero, with clinical notes scribbled all over the page directed towards the female's body and anatomy, with much focus on the woman's legs (with some relation to her Quirk). The second page was literally notations about the Hero herself, with a lot of trivia and facts written down. The third went into detail about her Quirk, what it did, what Mirko had done with her Quirk, what Izuku thought she could do…

When the title said analysis, it meant _analysis_. This was impressive, well done and well thought work. She obviously did a lot of work on this part and if he didn't look through the rest of the notebook, he would guess that she'd done just as much work on the rest of the Heroes she'd probably researched and theorized on. And remembering the number thirteen on the side and on the front, he was guessing this was just one of her notebooks in a line of them that she'd probably made over the years.

Curious now, he started to flip through the pages, glancing at most of them and reading through Heroes he knew or were actually interested in her take on. At one point though, he ran into All Might's large ass signature taking up two pages.

"Wasteful," his eye twitched.

His hand had the urge to scribble all over it childishly, but he refrained. He could act his age and be grown up over Izuku's…obsession over the guy. That and the fact that she probably cherished the hell out of this stupid signature and he wasn't about to be an asshole and ruin a teenage girl's cherished item. Still…seeing that the pages after that were empty, he grabbed a pen and extravagantly signed his name on the next two pages.

To one up All Might, he decided he'd even attempt to draw a small something (much better than that stupid…scribble thing Yagi drew). Remembering her silly, cutesy drawings on her desk, he decided he'd try that.

What came out wasn't actually half bad and he smirked at it. Closing the notebook, he replaced it back at her shelf and decided to look around the room, try seeing what he could find out about his situation and what he could find out about her. If he was going to pretend to be her, then he should find out what he could so he didn't make a mistake. He also had to find a way to find his body, see if she was there and how she was doing. His life was different than hers, so he assumed that there would be problems she had in adjusting to it and figuring out what to do.

The image of a teenage girl waking up in a grown man's body was kind of funny though. He wondered what her reaction was. He certainly wasn't calm now, and he'd freaked out when he'd woken up to this situation. He was dealing with it as calmly as he could and trying to be rational, but that didn't mean he was comfortable or not upset at his predicament.

But he had a 'supervillain daddy' to contend with, and finding out what happened and who caused this —there really wasn't any time for him to freak out and break down.

Determined and focused, Enji started scrummaging around the room, looking for anything of use. He found her school badge, memorizing the details, and then looked at her clothes.

Fuck, what was with all this All Might clothing?! First thing he was going to do was get new clothing for her, damn it. He was _not_ going to be walking around in All Might clothes. Fuck that shit.

He did look at the sizes, so he'd know what size clothing he needed to buy in the future. After that, he wondered if he could find a diary. As much as the idea of prying and violating her privacy bothered him, he needed to know her life and know her.

He didn't know how long he was going to be in her body or when he was going to return to normal. He didn't know who he was going to run into that knew her really well and he'd have to fool. He just knew he had to be prepared.

Her phone buzzed and he checked it, finding a message from Hisashi.

 _There in 5_.

Enji scowled and was tempted to ignore it. But…he needed to get to the bottom of Izuku's father as well. And maybe that asshole knew something about his situation or at least could be a good help.

Sighing to himself, he gathered what he could and thought he needed and headed out of there.

* * *

The moment the car strolled to a stop, Enji glared at it. The door was pushed open and Hisashi was grinning widely at him from his seat at the driver's side. Enji gritted his teeth, almost willing to just turn around and head back to the dorms. But then Hisashi's grin dropped briefly and a dark look crossed his face, making Enji straighten up and become wary. He didn't know what Hisashi was capable of or what his Quirk was.

Grudgingly getting into the car, he silently sat there while Hisashi started to drive. They drove for a while until he realized they'd gone past where Izuku's home was.

"Where are we going?" he demanded, glaring at the man next to him.

"I just want to spend time with my daughter," Hisashi smiled gently at him, reaching over and affectionately caressing the side of Enji's face. He recoiled back, only for Hisashi to grab the side of his head and hold on tight. "Darling, you're upsetting Father."

"F-fuck off!"

Shit, Hisashi's grip hurt. He tried to pull away, but Hisashi held on tight. Though he still smiled, a cool look replaced the affectionate one on Hisashi's face.

"Apologize, Izuku. You're being unreasonable and I won't have it."

Hisashi's grip tightened even more and Enji gasped out. "I'm…sorry," he finally said.

Hisashi immediately let go, affection back on his face. "Good girl. I have business I need to take care of, so you'll be coming with me to Kamino Ward."

Enji didn't say anything, though he did bring a hand to his aching face. This guy…

Instead of anger filling him, he felt himself deflate and even become depressed. The way Hisashi had hurt him made him remember his own children. He'd never actively abused them before, but he knew he'd severely neglected his older kids. He'd pushed them aside for Shoto and had only recently started reaching out to them fully. Over the years, they'd had scattered interactions, but they'd been more or less strangers sharing a home.

And Shoto…

He had no idea where to start with him. He'd always thought he'd done the right thing, training and pushing Shoto to be better than himself, than All Might. That Enji was giving him all the tools to surpass him —to finally reach the Number One rank through real merit, rather than the frivolous smiles thrown around and the popularity All Might had hoarded and used.

He'd trained his son as he'd been trained by his family; the way his father trained him, and the way his father had been trained by his father. Strictly and harshly with high expectations, at a young age for acclimation and conditioning.

(He'd hated his childhood, so of course Shoto would too.)

Enji hadn't realized just how hard he'd pushed his son, how hard he'd been on him. That he'd really ended up hurting Shoto at times. During those times they trained and he went too far, a part of him felt the worry and the regret, before reminding himself that Shoto had to get used to it and it'll toughen him up. That he would endure and use this to better himself. That's what _he_ _'d_ told _himself_ during his own childhood training.

It was what he'd told himself when he'd been training Shoto.

"Thoughts on your mind, Izuku?" Hisashi asked casually.

"No," he answered dully.

Hisashi glanced at him blithely. " _Endeavor_. I don't know if you've forgotten, but I did tell you that _Izuku_ likes to _smile_. So smile."

Enji forced on a smile and stared straight ahead.

But did Izuku really? Who says she always smiled? Didn't she have times where she didn't want to or was tired of smiling? She shouldn't be forced to smile all the goddamn time. It was part of the reason he was annoyed by All Might, all that fake ass smiling…

"What if she doesn't want to smile?" Enji bit out, keeping his eyes ahead.

"Then she doesn't have to. My princess can do whatever she wants. However, like I said, I know my daughter and her smiles are precious to many people and she knows that. Her smiles gets them through the day and helps her through everything."

Enji still thought that Izuku probably had times where she didn't _want_ to smile.

Started 11/4/18 — Completed 11/4/18

 **A/n: Lol, not nearly as popular as some of my other stories, but I'm oddly fond of it XD (Although more interest in it seems to be garnered on Ao3? Hm…) Oh well. I get it. Weird idea. I'm full of weird ideas, hahaha. Still, if you do like this, please remember to review and offer up thoughts and ideas! Thank you very much!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **'Inside Mari'** : Sooo…this idea was born after I stumbled upon this manga. I haven't read it yet, but I read the premise and was inspired to write a similar story as a BNHA AU. And this is what you get. Endeavor in girl hell XD

2\. **Where's Izuku? (shrugs) I don't know :D**


	3. Pretty Girl

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: If there was a Hell, he knew he had a place in it after everything. And he had to have somehow gotten into it already –the hell else is he in a girl's body?! Either he had somehow swapped places with Izuku Midoriya or she was still somehow coinhabiting the same body. Either way, her dad creeps him out and might be a supervillain…  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement, but before Endeavor is officially named Number One.  
Spoilers: Psh. All over you. I'm probably sure I keep spoiling things without noticing.  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 _ **Trigger Warning: Attempted Assault, pseudo-incestuous vibes**_

 **Miles in Your Mind  
** _Chapter Three: Pretty Girl_

"Stay here," Hisashi told him. "Unless you want to come in?" he added with an odd smirk.

Enji sneered at the look on Hisashi's face, getting weirded out as Hisashi leaned in and practically boxed him in, trapping him against the door.

"What the fuck?! This is your daughter's body, remember?" Enji snarled, growing a little freaked out as Hisashi's hand landed on his leg.

Hisashi's head tilted to the right, gaining a creepy smile. "Baby, what are you talking about?"

Beyond creeped out, Enji shoved Hisashi away and opened the car door, rushing out. Hisashi chuckled and went outside as well, looking at him in amusement.

"What's wrong, Darling?"

"Fuck off," Enji glared. "Stop messing with me."

Hisashi chuckled and went around the car, and Enji made sure to keep a distance. Hisashi just waved him off.

"Stay here, Izuku. I'll be back."

Enji kept an eye on him until Hisashi disappeared into the nondescript building. Then he scoffed and angrily crossed his arms across his chest, mindful of his new breasts. Fuck, they got in the way. They were nice and large and an idle thought crossed his mind of cupping and feeling them, but then he irritably pushed down those thoughts and went back to thinking how he couldn't simply cross his arms without his breasts being in the way.

Seriously! He'd never had to deal with this. His body was built differently and it was hard to be comfortable like this. Izuku's breasts were really wonderfully built, yeah, but being the one currently stuck with them and having to have them on his body made things difficult. It wasn't just him having to comfortably cross his arms over them, but having to touch them, even if it was in this simple way. It felt…disrespectful. He couldn't even deal with his thoughts going off track the way they did on any part of Izuku's body.

He grabbed at his long hair, tugging at it.

He was attracted to this body. He was attracted to the body he was in. How fucked up was that?

Enji was in charge of Izuku's body at the moment. It was his responsibility to take care of it and make sure nothing happened to it. But his thoughts were all screwed up and he wasn't used to being in a feminine body. He knew his way around one, yes, but not in this freaking way.

"Hey, Baby! What are you doing out here all on your own?"

Enji sneered to himself, annoyed by those obnoxious idiots. A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to scowl and knock the hand back violently, having not expected the touch or to be the one those idiots were talking to.

He wasn't used to that. He's Endeavor and his reputation alone kept others from assaulting him like this (unless they were…the more rabid type of fans…). If that didn't, the utter size of his bulk intimidated people or his usual stern (sometimes pissed off) expression kept them away.

But then he remembered he was in Izuku's body and he wasn't unaware of how pretty and attractive she was.

"Hands off, asshole," Enji snapped at the greasy-haired dumbass.

Greasy scowled angrily while Jerkoff #2 and Jerkoff #3 next to him snickered. "You smart-mouth bitch! I'm going to fuck you up!"

He glared at him, shifting on his feet subtly. He lifted his chin defiantly, while his mind whirled on how he could activate Izuku's Quirk. He was _not_ going to start breaking any bones just so he could use it…

"I'll beat the shit out of you if you lay one hand on me, you fucking bastard," Enji bared his teeth a little, hands clenching by his side.

He didn't wait for them. He threw the first punch, but miscalculated Izuku's weight and how light she was compared to him, throwing himself off center as his punch made a direct hit but threw him off balance.

It allowed Jerkoff #2 and 3 to tackle him from the sides, and he kicked and screamed, cursing at them as he struggled out of their holds and tried to activate Izuku's Quirk. Goddamn it! Why won't her fucking Quirk work for him?!

They'd dragged him into the alley next to the building, and he grew even more panicked as one of them held his arms behind him and the other grabbed one of his legs and held it tightly, lifting it up.

He was pretty damn sure this would never happen to him, but the fact that it was happening to Izuku's body did _not_ sit well with him at all. He wasn't keen on experiencing this and he wasn't fucking happy to have her body desecrated either.

"Fuck you!" he screamed as he tore his leg out of Jerkoff #3's grip and swung it hard in the direction of Greasy. His foot landed solidly in Greasy's stomach and he used the surprise to throw himself forward and out of Jerkoff #2's hold.

Jerkoff #3 had recovered though, and had thrown a punch his way that he'd evaded easily. He needed to get used to fighting in this body. It was severely different from his and he needed to retrain himself, especially since he wasn't able to use her Quirk easily.

One of them got a lucky backhand in, that smashed against his face, and he felt his jaw crack and pain shoot through his face and focused around his jaw. He lashed out with a fist, landing on one of their noses and certain he'd broken it.

"Fuck! You fucking _whore_!"

Ah, it was Greasy he'd managed to fuck up.

In retaliation, one of them grabbed his hair and pulled violently, and he screamed as pain jolted from his scalp. But before he could fight back, there was an animalistic roar and he felt the hand holding onto his hair get yanked away. Straightening up, he saw Hisashi grab Greasy and violently throw him against the brick wall over and over again, blood splattering all over.

Greasy groaned and tried to stumble to his feet, and before his cohorts could shake themselves out of their surprised stupor, Hisashi opened his mouth and Enji saw the bright light of fire gather from inside his mouth and then erupting out of it.

It encased the greasy man in burning hot flames, and Hisashi kept a tight hold of him and wouldn't let go, burning him alive. The screams tore through the air and Enji could smell burning flesh and smoke and feel the air heated up from the attack. Hisashi dropped the blackened crisp of a corpse to the ground.

Enji wasn't unfamiliar with burning flesh or the violent approach to apprehending criminals. He knew he could overdo it and can go overboard. But this…

He'd never killed anyone and he'd never forcefully held on and kept spewing fire until there was nothing lieft but a blackened corpse in the way Hisashi had remorselessly.

The two other would-be assaulters screamed in fear and turned to run out of the alley, only for Hisashi to turn slightly and watch them coldly. A few seconds later, black… _tendrils_ shot out of his body and pierced the other men's, killing them instantly.

Enji's jaw dropped. How…Did this guy have two Quirks or something?!

Hisashi's attention turned to him and it was like a flip had been switched, the cold expression immediately turning into a bright smile and affectionate look. He strode over to Enji and tenderly held his face.

"Oh Darling, you should be more careful," he said worriedly.

And then his expression changed just a tinge, his eyes turning dark and almost red as he tilted his head and his lips pressed together into a smile that was slightly chilly. He leaned in and whispered into Enji's ear.

"Endeavor, I told you to take care of my daughter's body. Don't you _dare_ let anything like this happen to her, _do you hear me_?"

Enji swallowed harshly. "Yes, I hear you. Of course I wouldn't," he couldn't help adding acidly.

He felt Hisashi smile against his ear before the other man pulled back a bit and then leaned in again, this time planting a kiss right at the corner of his lips, making him straighten with shock and confusion. It became worse as Hisashi pushed him against the wall, flattening his body against Enji's —against _Izuku_ _'s_ , his _daughter_ _'s_ body.

Then Hisashi pulled away and was back to smiling brightly.

"Come now, Darling, I'm done here! Let's head back home, hm? Mother should be home from work soon as well."

He grabbed Enji's hand and he stumbled after Izuku's father in a daze.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

In Izuku's bedroom, having retreated to there, he'd made sure the door was locked, even though he was sure it would do nothing against the man calling himself Izuku's father.

Enji really didn't know if Hisashi was doing all this to fuck with him or he was really…incestuous with his daughter.

He didn't know, if it was the latter, if it was a full blown relationship that he needed to get Izuku the fuck out of, or if Hisashi had always felt like that and had hidden it until now, now that his daughter wasn't actually 'present' and someone else was occupying her body.

Either way, he couldn't trust Hisashi to be around her body.

That and he was most definitely sure that Hisashi was a villain, and not just suspicious of the guy. Hisashi had, after all, viciously murdered three people in front of Enji and hadn't given a shit about that afterwards.

And what was up with those Quirks? Enji had counted three —the fire breathing, those black tendril things, and some healing Quirk that Hisashi had used on him on the way home.

There's never been a recorded event of someone having multiple Quirks. Shoto didn't count as his Quirk was actually just one, even if it looked like two because of the two separate components that made up his son's Quirk.

"What is that guy?" Enji muttered.

Shaking his head, he looked around and remembered he was in Izuku's room. He could still find out about her and how to act like her in here, just as well as he could have from Izuku's dorm room.

First though, he had…to go take a piss.

Feeling uncomfortable, he reluctantly went out of the room and was relieved to hear Inko's voice as she and Hisashi talked out in the living room. Heading to the bathroom, he closed the door quietly and then stared at the toilet.

It's been a miracle he hadn't needed to go until now, but now that he did, he didn't know what to do. Did he just…sit down?

Feeling weird about this, he tentatively reached under his school skirt for his underwear and pulled it down, before he sat down on the toilet. Well, at least he didn't have to aim?

He felt a weird rush of relief as he peed, weirded out by it and how good it felt to let go. He felt even more weird and a tinge of shame as he grabbed some toilet paper to wipe…down there, careful to avoid touching Izuku's private area. Just because he was peeing in her body didn't mean he could be careless and touch her inappropriately. And he was definitely not going to _purposely_ cup a grope either.

There were solid knocks on the bathroom door and Enji freaked out, more so as he heard Hisashi's voice.

"You may want to take a shower to clean off those filthy animals from my daughter's body, Endeavor. I would hate for her to be tainted by those bastards' touch."

He bit down on his lip. That asshole was right, but the idea of him _bathing_ Izuku's body…

When he opened the door and peeked out, he was glad to see Hisashi nowhere in sight. He rushed back to Izuku's room and thought about it, but shit, he did feel grimy after being in that dirty alleyway and remembering those disgusting bastards touching him…

He felt dirty as remembered their touch and what had happened. And he also disliked the notion of any kind of dirt or filth from them lingering on Izuku's body.

Enji resigned himself to a shower. He wasn't going to let her body get dirty and he doubted he could continue on for how long without one. And…yeah, the more he thought on it, the more he really felt violated and disgusted as he remembered their touch on him, and the fact he really hated the idea of their filth (imaginary or not) lingering on Izuku's body and desecrating her.

He went towards her drawers and was relieved to have instantly found her shirts. He chose a mostly plain white one that had a simple design on the front that said 'Plus Ultra' in teal (he ignored the stupid ear things connected on top of the words that looked like a certain someone's hair bangs). The next drawer found him looking at her shorts and pants and he found matching drawstring shorts that had white lines down the sides.

He stopped short as he realized he'd have to find her underwear. The thing was, he normally didn't sleep with any underwear. He barely slept with clothes on actually. Maybe some pants or boxers and occasionally a t-shirt or a singlet to bed. How did…she sleep?

These were comfortable enough clothing and he was tempted to go without underwear, but he wasn't sure her body would take kindly to that, like his had. Her body was different. He couldn't exactly expect everything to feel the same.

Opening up another drawer, he saw the lacy panties and bras and grimaced. Partly feeling like a pervert and partly not looking forward to putting them on, he made a decision to at least ignore the bras. It would be uncomfortable wearing one of those to bed. But thinking about it, maybe he'd chafe down there if he didn't wear underwear with the shorts.

Searching through the drawer for something soft and not so fancy, he thankfully found a pair of panties that were cotton and normal, if decorated with cutesy green bunnies that made him wrinkle his nose.

Putting the clothes together, he headed to the bathroom again and locked it, setting aside the clothes on the sink counter. He took off his clothes and kept his eyes averted from Izuku's body. Instead, he looked at the shower and gritted his teeth, before suddenly striding forward and turning it on. He felt the water and got in as soon as he decided the water was good enough.

But when he was inside, he felt awkward and didn't want to look at himself. How was he going to clean her —his body? This was currently his body. That he couldn't help. But he felt shame fill him at the idea of touching her body, even if it wasn't meant to be sexual. He could avoid looking at her while he washed her body, but that didn't stop him from accidentally _touching_ her or something. In fact, it just heightened the risk of that happening.

He didn't know what to do.

Enji reached for the shampoo and gathered up his long hair, rubbing the shampoo in. Izuku's hair was already normally soft, but with the water and soap running through it, it was smooth with water. He did the same with the conditioner before it was time to wash his body. His current body. Izuku's body.

He was going to end up tearing his hair out.

Enji took a shaky inhale and grabbed the soap, his hand shaking as he started to rub the soap on himself. The soap bar slid across his skin easily and he took care to clean off all of Izuku's body except the areas he didn't want to get near, feeling ashamed and conflicted the entire time.

He tensed up and glared at the shower wall, jaw clenching as his hand squeezed against the soap bar. He was not a pervert. He _wasn_ _'t_.

But guilt and shame filled him anyway as he reluctantly put the soap bar to his breasts and quickly swiped around them and spread the soap, hurriedly finishing and then rubbing the soap against his buttocks and around the pubic area.

He knew enough to know it wasn't a good idea to wash directly down there, so he put away the soap. What he did know was that water was alright to clean that area, water and a soft cloth or…a hand.

This, however, he refused to do and decided he'd cleaned himself enough. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, toweling himself quickly and doing his best to not touch his skin as much as possible. He reached for his clothes and shoved them on, not wanting to spend too much time thinking about touching his skin or any part of his body.

He angrily ran back to Izuku's room, shoving the door close behind him and breathing erratically. He caught sight of himself in the mirror.

His large breasts stuck out, young and perky and easily jutting out from under the shirt he wore. The shorts were slung low on his hips, showing some skin from where the shirt lifted up a little. His green hair, still a little damp from the shower, was long and wild. And even though he was scowling, he looked entirely too cute for his own good.

It made Enji grimaced because he understood that earlier wasn't going to be the last time he was going to be harassed again or at the least flirted with incessantly.

He wasn't blind. Izuku was pretty. She was a cute little thing with lovely curves and pouty lips. And if he thought so, he knew others would think so.

Wherever she was, he hoped Izuku was dealing fine on her end and at least she didn't have to endure this.

 _He_ would because he was sure that she had endured it for as long as she'd matured and grown up the way she had.

Enji hoped she was enjoying her reprieve.

Started 11/10/18 — Completed 11/12/18

 **A/n: Yeesh, I did know that this would get dark at parts, but ehh! Damn. Conflicted!Enji is conflicted. Also, Hisashi…(scratches). He's such a yandere father…Lol, I hope you guys liked this weird, dark chapter? Please remember to review!**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. Current BNHA fics as of 11/13:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** " and an EnDeku one-shot recently published called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**". Please check them out~


	4. Smile Full of Memories

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: If there was a Hell, he knew he had a place in it after everything. And he had to have somehow gotten into it already –the hell else is he in a girl's body?! Either he had somehow swapped places with Izuku Midoriya or she was still somehow coinhabiting the same body. Either way, her dad creeps him out and might be a supervillain…  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement, but before Endeavor is officially named Number One.  
Spoilers: Psh. All over you. I'm probably sure I keep spoiling things without noticing.  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miles in Your Mind  
** _Chapter Four: Smile Full of Memories_

Enji started to rummage around the room. She had to have something around here that could help him —those notebooks!

"Fuck yes!" he grinned, spotting her bookshelf and the familiar notebooks. Looks like she was a creature of habit and bought the same type of notebooks for each of her Hero Analysis.

Not necessarily something that could help him with his situation, but she did have interesting notations and it _could_ help him get an insight into her mind and her thought process.

Also, he was _really_ interested in what she had to say about him.

Thumbing through them and searching for the first notebook, he grabbed and opened it and nearly shut it close.

Fucking All Might.

Of course the first notebook would start with him. And skimming through it, most of it was entirely on him, goddamn it.

He decided to look through the notebook anyway, thinking she might have some interesting thoughts on All Might. Starting from the first page, he scowled at the detailed picture of All Might. It _was_ impressive, but in his opinion, she paid _way_ too much attention to the man. If the sketch of Mirko was good, All Might's was a full-on portrait, with too much effort put in.

Grumbling to himself, he did get interested in her comments on All Might's Quirk and what she thought it was and could do. She even analyzed each of All Might's individual attacks. There were side pages of All Might's sidekicks, complete with sketches of David Shield and Sir Nighteye.

She made notations and some sketches on his Hero uniforms and there were also notes on who she thought All Might worked best with, how, and possible combinations. Unsurprisingly, Enji was near the bottom (he was surprised he wasn't absolutely last). He was further surprised by her comments on how they could actually be a good team up and power pair if Enji didn't dislike All Might so much. He went over her notes on their possible combinations and found himself keeping them in mind.

He saw a page on possible weakness —all speculations —and thought she probably hadn't known the truth about All Might's weakened state.

Nearing the end, he was surprised that there were a few pages left. Shrugging to himself, he went for the second notebook and nearly dropped it in embarrassment.

It was on _him_.

Flipping through, it wasn't like the thirteenth notebook where it had several Heroes —it was like All Might's, solely dedicated to "Endeavor". And unlike All Might's, his was filled to the _brim_ , including cut out articles that he skimmed on and saw she'd highlighted key things.

He was usually a private man and one of the few Heroes who didn't freely give out information on himself. But her notes contained information on him that he hadn't noticed he'd somehow let slip. She wrote about a video on a Hero gathering that he'd had a plate of kuzumochi that he'd eaten and even gotten seconds on, noting that wasn't usual and it must've been a favorite of his. She'd even deduced his height range by comparing him to All Might's and Best Jeanist's, using math and logic to figure it out.

His favorite book had been written down, due to her noticing him mentioning reading it at several points in time and the exact number that he had. She'd written down the shade of color she thought his hair and eyes were (coxcomb red and turquoise). And there were _tons_ of sketches on him, practically as detailed as All Might's.

Except it wasn't just portraits, but fighting poses too. And on the pages filled with sketches of his face, she'd noted that he didn't smile —he smirked or he grinned, but mostly had a stern look or a really severe one (he'd choked back a laugh at her nicknaming that "The Face of Judgment").

It was practically a biography on him!

He curiously checked to see who the third notebook would be on (or if she'd start the various Heroes track) before he'd fully look through his, only to be flabbergasted to see it was practically part two on him. There were tons of pages on his Quirk, his fighting style, even analyzing his personality, all with more sketches.

If he didn't know better, he would've thought _he_ was her favorite Hero, not All Might!

He'd actually, admitting only to himself, been jealous of All Might having a notebook _solely_ dedicated to himself (and Izuku's overall fangirling of the man), only to be extremely embarrassed and flattered that she _did_ see him and liked him that much —not that he knew why that mattered so much to him.

Now he didn't _just_ feel curious on her thoughts on him, but he was…he felt _hungry_ for more of her thoughts on him. He wanted to know all about them and he also wondered if she actually did own anything of his.

Feeling sidetracked, he wandered around the room and tried to see what other memorabilia she had, aside from her All Might shit. He felt way too pleased at finding a key chain of himself, a phone cover (okay, it had all the Top 10, but he was featured prominently), and even some socks that he slipped on her dainty feet. Maybe there were still a shit ton of All Might crap everywhere, but he was content to find that she owned things of himself.

He found himself plopping back on the bed like he imagined she would do and laid on his back, picking up his notebook and starting to flip through it. Midway through it, he wondered if she ever decided to analyze herself. If she did…that notebook would be more than useful to himself at that moment. He glanced at her collection of notebooks and suddenly threw himself off the bed, heading towards the bookshelf and pulling all of them out.

He skimmed each one, desperate for something, and smirked widely when he found an unmarked notebook (not the same kind as her Hero Analysis), and saw it talked about herself.

"One For All, huh?" he muttered, looking at what she'd named the Quirk. Why "One For All"? And he thought she'd named it Super Power, although One For All sounded better, if just as vague (in another way).

"Stockpile of power," he furrowed his eyebrows. What? And what was that about inheritance? "Wait a —"

This was _All Might_ _'s_ Quirk? He'd…passed it on to her. What the fuck? And she'd had to eat his hair or some shit? What kind of weird shit was going on here?

He pinched the bridge of his nose, weirded out on how small it was when he was used to it being bigger. What the hell did he stumble into?

A loud knock on his door made him look at it in alarm.

"Darling, go to sleep! You have school tomorrow!"

Enji glared heavily at it, knowing Hisashi was on the other side of the door. Bastard was probably smirking at it…

"I'm going to sleep!" he yelled back rudely, wincing as he knew that wouldn't be how Izuku was. He hoped Inko hadn't heard him.

Thankfully, Hisashi didn't force the door open or stay there at the door. Taking care to return Izuku's notebooks back and mentally noted to look through the rest of them later, he kept his two books and the one on her with him, putting his aside on top of the bedside table and putting hers underneath the pillow. He had a feeling it wasn't information that was supposed to be freely shared.

Settling down to sleep, he was content that he'd at least made headway into her, even if he still didn't have much to go on about his situation or where she was. He felt tired after that day though, so it actually hadn't been hard for him to start feeling sleepy…

He awoke to a blank place, blinding white and filled with nothing. He looked around in confusion, wondering what was going on.

"Endeavor-san?"

That voice —

"Izuku!" he whirled around and saw her, but she looked confused at him.

He wasn't concerned with that though. He was relieved to have finally found her at wherever they were. But…she was her. So that meant…He glanced down at his hands, feeling relief that he was seemingly in his own body as well. He looked back at her though.

"Izuku," he said again and she looked further confused. He realized it was because he was calling on her so familiarly, but he was sure she'd get it once he explained. "Where are you?" he rushed to ask.

"Where… am I?" she asked, becoming further confused. "I don't understand."

Enji came closer to her, tentatively placing his hands on her shoulders. "Izuku, right now, for some reason…I seem to be trapped in your body," he felt his cheeks warm up as he confessed that. That was not something he could guess a teenage girl wanted to hear, and he himself felt weird talking about it in the first place. "I need to find where you are. Are you trapped in my body?"

Fuck, that would be weird and messed up. He didn't want to think how freaked out she must be.

She frowned. "I don't…know. I can't remember anything or really think right now. Everything seems to be fuzzy."

He felt himself tense at that. Goddamn it, even though it would've been weird if she'd been in his body, at least he'd have an idea of where she was. Now, not only was he worrying about her whereabouts, he was worrying about what was happening with his body while he wasn't in it and she apparently wasn't either.

"So that means I have to still find you and find out what's going on with my body," he said, shoulders slumping.

He felt her hands hesitantly touch his and he blinked at her, noticing his hands were still on her shoulders. However, she merely kept hers on his and even squeezed a bit.

"It's okay," she said. "I…I trust you'll figure this out. I hope I can somehow 'wake up' and help you soon, after I figure out what's going on with me."

He blinked again and thought that he could understand how his son could befriend her so easily, when Shoto had had no interest in having friends before her.

"I…I'll find you," he promised and she smiled beatifically at him.

And now he could even understand Hisashi's insistent comments about Izuku's smile.

Still keeping her hands on his, she moved to sit down, so he followed suit.

"Is it weird?" she asked innocently. "Being in my body? I'm sure being a grown man in a teenage girl's body feels pretty whacked out, huh?"

Weird, yeah. Weirder that she was being all casual about it. He thought she'd be uncomfortable or even feeling violated.

"I mean it's one thing to be in a teenaged body, but a female one?" she mused aloud. "I'm sure you're feeling out of sorts."

"Aren't you upset?" he blurted out. "I mean you have a man inside your body." She blushed heavily and he realized how that could have been taken. "Not like that!"

She cleared her throat, definitely now looking uncomfortable. "Whether I am or not doesn't matter, it's a fact you're in my body," she said softly. "So I move on and think of other things. How are _you_ taking it, since you're the one currently having to deal with the situation? I don't know anything right now, so I can't contribute. Being upset isn't going to change the fact you are in me or not. And I guess, if I am in your body, then that's something I'll have to just get over and deal with, so we can figure out the situation. That should be our priority, right?"

He was…impressed. And she was right. Only…

Enji swallowed. "I had to pee and take a shower," he whispered and he saw her pause.

She gave him a half smile. "Well, that's unavoidable. We can't really control our bodily functions and I don't actually like being unclean at all, so thanks for that."

"I swear I tried to keep my hands to myself and didn't touch you inappropriately," he insisted and she took one hand off of his and scratch the back of her head.

"It's going to be unavoidable," she repeated quietly, sighing. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Look, we don't know how long this is going to be. You can't be uncomfortable and avoid looking and touching my body forever, Endeavor-san. So…you have my blanket permission to do so. You can even masturbate," she weakly chuckled.

He looked at her horrified. "Of course I wouldn't!"

"I was joking. Well, partly," she said. "After all, it _is_ a bodily reaction. I can't control my body any more than you can, and if you're…attracted to something…"

' _Like you,'_ slipped into his head and he shut it down harshly, especially with her in front of him.

"If you're in my body, same to you," he mumbled, looking down.

Why the fuck were they in this situation in the first place?

Her hand went back to be on his and he found himself flipping his over to hold onto hers, idly examining them and comparing them. Hers was so small and slim compared to his…

"I need to know you," he suddenly told her, looking up and staring seriously into her face. "I can't _be_ you unless I know you. I don't even know your Quirk. I thought it was 'Super Power' and find out it's something you call 'One For All.'"

Her eyes widened and she started to automatically pull her hands away, but he held on tight. She glanced at their held hands and then at him.

"How do you…"

"I found your notebooks," he said. "I was lucky to stumble on that one. I haven't gotten to really read it yet and I won't show anyone ever, but I'm guessing something's going on. What's this about All Might and also you being Quirkless?"

She winced. "Ah…I guess it's story time, huh? Um…"

He listened intently as she talked about being Quirkless up until she met All Might, the whole thing with the slime villain, and fast-forwarding to UA and the events thereafter. And the stuff with this All For One asshole made him frown, remembering the fairly recent fight with the supervillain and All Might's retirement. He hadn't really known who the scarred up fucker was, only that he'd been strong and admittedly terrifying to deal with.

"What was the last thing you remember?" he asked, the point popping into his head.

She scrunched up her eyebrows. "I really don't remember anything right now…I remember being in a car and…Sorry, that's it," she shrugged.

"We'll figure it out," he said dismissively. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, alright? Anyway, why are you not staying in the dorms?"

"Oh! Papa's been in America this entire time and only recently moved back to here with us, and he pretty much insisted to the school. Part of it is also because we're working on a project together."

"What project?" he asked, part curiosity and part suspicion (well, on Hisashi). What was he making his daughter do?

If she started excitedly spouting stuff about some government security project, then he was doing his best to listen and understand. He'd like to think he was smart and could figure out most things, and know a lot of stuff…but this girl…

She took things to a whole other level that it was mind boggling.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly, grinning at him. "I'm really excited about it and working with Papa. I haven't been able to tell anyone or talk about it, since it's supposed to be secret."

"Oh," he said simply, a bit baffled. "That's, um, really impressive."

It was, hence his speechlessness. Like he said, he'd like to pride himself with his own intelligence, but Izuku really was a crazy thing of brilliance he hadn't expected…

Fuck, how was he going to emulate that?

"Don't freak out," she shrugged. "When it comes to Papa at least, just tell him something remotely cute or something you think is smart, and he'll gush over it. He's the overprotective, doting idiot father type."

Enji hid his wince. Oh, she _so_ didn't know her father was a fucking supervillain. Seriously, Hisashi was an absolute bastard.

At least it didn't seem he liked showing that side of himself to his daughter, compared to his usual behavior in messing with Enji.

She took her hands away from him and stretched, her ample chest rising up with the action. He immediately tore his gaze away from her, taking in a deep breath.

"I guess we're here for however long," she hmmed. "I suppose we should spend it getting to know each other and me helping you learn to act like me?"

"That'd be helpful," he agreed.

She smiled brightly at him and he ignored the way his heart sped up.

Started 11/14/18 — Completed 11/20/18

 **A/n: Oooh! We got a glimpse of Izuku ;P Though her status is still vague. But at least we finally see these two interacting! And we've got some clues to look into and some headway into their situation. Still, where oh where is poor Izuku? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please remember to drop a review! Feed my monstrous inspiration, lol.**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

 **1\. Cover** : Finally made one for this fic XD It ended pretty good~

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 11/23:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** " and an EnDeku one-shot recently published called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**". Please check them out~


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own My Hero Academia, its characters, or the franchise.  
Story: If there was a Hell, he knew he had a place in it after everything. And he had to have somehow gotten into it already –the hell else is he in a girl's body?! Either he had somehow swapped places with Izuku Midoriya or she was still somehow coinhabiting the same body. Either way, her dad creeps him out and might be a supervillain…  
Set sometime after All Might's retirement, but before Endeavor is officially named Number One.  
Spoilers: Psh. All over you. I'm probably sure I keep spoiling things without noticing.  
Warnings: Age disparity, genderbending/gender swap/body swap.  
Pairings: Eventual Izuku/Endeavor

 **Miles in Your Mind  
** _Chapter Five: Revelations_

Enji's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling of the dark room. Looking over at the time on Izuku's phone, he realized it was only 4 am. He slipped off the bed and searched for the notebook on Izuku. He turned on the lamp light next to him and began reading.

He made mental notes on things, like how she talked about her training with this Gran Torino man. The description of the time and this old Hero made him rack his brain, since it sounded familiar, and he realized it was that time at Hosu City. She must've been interning with him and training to use her Quirk properly then. And the short, older Hero he'd briefly worked with against those Nomu freaks must've been Gran Torino.

He grabbed her phone and looked up 'Gran Torino', nodding in satisfaction at finding his number. It was listed as mobile thankfully, so he sent a text saying it was urgent that they meet and 'she' needed his help. If Enji was going to be stuck in her body, he was going to need to know how to use and adequately train with this One For All…

If, as she said, All Might was pretty unhelpful (useless, he read between the lines), then he hoped Gran Torino was better help.

Enji read her notes on 'Full Cowling', and how she'd work towards being able to use One For All at 5%.

"Constant cycling through the body," he muttered. "Like an egg exploding?"

He didn't get the analogy, but at least she wasn't breaking her fucking bones for this stupid Quirk anymore.

Deciding to look that over, he continued reading. Understanding that Izuku was the ninth holder of this Quirk and that it could be passed down (but only willingly), Enji looked into the stockpiling part of the Quirk. He understood that with each holder, the power of the Quirk increased. She'd explained the history, that it started with All For One forcing a stockpiling Quirk onto his brother and the brother actually already having a passive Quirk (he was supposed to be Quirkless, but actually had a useless Quirk or something).

"Shit, this is like some sort of conspiracy or something," he grimaced. Still, reading about this All For One guy, it was reminding him of Hisashi. While he knew the actual All For One was stuck in Tartarus, Hisashi was exhibiting really terrifying similar traits.

Either All For One had another brother/twin or Hisashi was some sort of descendant.

He shivered. Either way, it wasn't good and he was worried that one of those options was a very real thing. He paused.

Holy Hell —Izuku's father was actually directly related to All For One himself or related to him down the line. _She_ was related to him.

Enji pushed that out of his mind and focused on his task, remembering that apparently after All For One killed his brother, that his brother had already passed it on. And it was passed on over and over again until it made its way to Yagi Toshinori and then apparently Izuku.

The way it sounded though, it felt like inheriting the fucking Quirk was like a death sentence.

He sighed and was about to read on until he heard Izuku's cell ping and he grabbed it, pleased that it was a message from Gran Torino.

 _Izu! You ready to be my wingwoman again? I_ _'gun ready to pashty n_

What? What the fuck? Was the old fart _drunk_? What kind of relationship did Izuku have with this Gran Torino?!

Face palming, he texted back that he'd talk to the other when he was sober. The man _had_ to be drunk. There was no explanation for it.

 _How did u know? Ualways know._

Enji's eye twitched and he decided he was going to ignore any future messages. Noting this notebook seemed new and there wasn't a lot filled out, he figured it was in progress and she had been writing things down as she learned and trained more with her Quirk.

"I need to learn how to use 5% as quickly as I can," he murmured. She had, at this point, already mastered that much —if he wasn't able to exhibit the same, things would get suspicious. And it would be pretty damn useful to know how to use the Quirk as successfully as she could at that rate, considering if he had to start from the beginning, that meant suffering some broken bones.

Enji really wasn't looking forward to that.

He wished he could go back to talking to her, ask her more questions. He didn't nearly have enough time with her to talk about her and her Quirk, and instead had been pulled from there and woken up too abruptly. It hadn't even been time to get ready for school.

Since there was nothing he could do about her Quirk until meeting with Gran Torino, he decided to get ready for school then. She was prompt and he wanted to make sure he echoed her as closely as he could, while also avoiding Hisashi. He was determined to start heading to school without that man.

Fucking asshole was a creep and he didn't trust him anywhere near Izuku's body, father or not. _Especially_ now that he was sure the man was some sort of supervillain and more than probably related to All For One.

Grabbing a new school uniform, he left the dark room and headed out. Since it was still early, it was dark everywhere else and he moved quietly until he reached the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Even if Hisashi was capable of breaking it, it made him feel better. Plus, Inko was still there, so Enji was sure the other wouldn't dare try anything.

" _I like using loofahs to wash with. They're easier and better to scrub off with it, so try it! There's a new honey apple body wash I really like using and a new loofah in the bathroom cabinet."_

"Right," he muttered, opening the cabinet and grabbing a new towel. He then searched for the loofah and the body wash, looking at them skeptically. He brought them with him to the shower and set it up, and then stepped into it. He was tense, but she _had_ asked him to make sure to keep her body clean. She'd even confessed to him that she tended to have a shower every morning and night if she could.

" _Sorry I'm a little weird like that…"_

"It's okay," he muttered. He'd said that to her then too. She wasn't weird for feeling that way and he didn't like how easily she put herself down.

And he promised he'd take care of her body while he was in control of it. If she did her best to be meticulous about her cleanliness and body, then he wasn't going to be weird and stubborn about it.

"It's okay," he repeated to himself, this time making sure to emphasize for his own benefit. "She said it was okay."

He sighed and cleaned his hair first, and then moved onto wetting the loofah. He poured some of the honey apple body wash onto it, already able to smell the scent. It _was_ nice smelling and he understood why she liked it. He began scrubbing himself slowly, but relaxed at how much easier it was to clean himself without touching her skin. Also, he was really able to scrub himself and felt cleaner somehow.

He wasn't going to admit that he thought he'd might try this loofah thing once he was back to his own body.

Finishing up, actually relieved it hadn't felt as weird and shameful as the first time (having spoken to her about it and this new method of washing helped), he got out and dried himself before dressing in the UA uniform. He was still uncomfortable and not used to the female uniform, but he closed his mind to that and focused on the task at hand.

Exiting, he found it was starting to get lighter out and that the sun was coming out more. Going to Izuku's room, he found her backpack and rummaged through it, barely remembering that she had homework that he hadn't bothered to do. Making a face, since he hadn't done homework like this in a long time, he took it out and began working on it. Looking through past work of hers, he rubbed his face roughly.

God, why was she so…He was going to have trouble pretending to be her. She was…

 _He wasn_ _'t stupid_. He really wasn't. He prided himself on the fact that he'd gone through UA with top grades and that he'd continued on through his adult life after being capable and smart on his own merit. It's part of the reason he was able to solve so many crime files and was the Hero with the highest number of solved crimes. He especially hated cold cases.

But this girl…

Izuku's ability to talk circles around him on just paper made him wince. It'd take a bit to understand her when she went super technical, but it was also precise and smartly worded, and she had a large vocabulary.

Then there was the diagrams! What the hell? Why'd she have to go the extra mile for that? He couldn't freaking remember to do diagrams, much less actually do them.

"Fuck, Izuku. You can't expect me to match you," he winced.

He gritted his teeth and decided he'd have to buckle down and do his best. He went through English first, being capable of it, and then worked on math and then science. When it came to modern hero art history though, he'd have to bullshit it. He didn't know anything about art or even the history of it. He hoped he didn't fuck up Izuku's grades, but he figured that she would be able to easily fix it up as soon as things were back to normal.

If he had to though, he'd reveal the truth with her if things weren't resolved.

"Shit, this is going to be hard." He knew it would be. He just didn't realize it would be this hard. "I need to go back to studying…"

And getting used to her work style.

He could appreciate her intelligence and meticulousness and he was in some ways similar, but she was still scarily far ahead of him in a way he hadn't thought she would be.

There was a knock on the bedroom door and he looked at the time, having not realized how much time had passed while he'd been doing homework.

"Sweetie! Breakfast is ready!"

He sighed and put everything away, then he walked to greet Inko and Hisashi. But when he walked out, he saw that only Inko was out there and that Hisashi was nowhere in sight.

"Where's…Papa?" he asked hesitantly, avoiding looking around.

"He had to leave early," she told him apologetically, though he felt relief. "You remember how to get to UA on your own, right?"

Fuck, he didn't. Not from here.

"I'll be fine," he forced a smile on. "Let's have breakfast."

He sat across from Inko and began serving himself. He'd begun to eat when Inko started to talk.

"Endeavor, huh?"

He froze up, wondering if Inko had cotton on. He looked at her and she smiled fondly at him.

"You're usually all All Might-ed up," Inko laughed lightly. "But Endeavor socks? Your key chain and phone charm too. And he's on your phone cover."

"So are other Pro-Heroes," he protested, blushing and trying to blow it off. Fuck, even if he disliked All Might, he should've stomached wearing his merchandise ala Izuku's obsession.

Inko waved him off. "Izuku, All Might may have been your idol and favorite, but you don't have to lie to me. I know you have a sweet spot for Endeavor and that you have a crush on him."

Enji paused. "I do?" Izuku did?

Inko rolled her eyes and laughed full out this time. "Not blind, sweetheart. There's a difference in the way you look at All Might and Endeavor. All Might has your adoration and idol worship, but you're not shy in the way you watch Endeavor either, baby. There's a difference between hero worship and attraction, and you're clearly attracted to Endeavor."

Enji licked his lips. He really wanted to push for more information, something strange rising up in him at this new turn, but he didn't know how to go about it without being suspicious.

"Have I really been obvious about it?" he decided to ask.

Inko smiled. "Well, you draw well, but when you draw him…you pay special attention to every little detail. You focus on him and you take careful attention to everything about him. You like watching him and take every opportunity to do so, whether it's on TV, some interview, or if you managed to be nearby one of his fights. Your little infatuation with him isn't so well known because your obsessive fangirling of All Might is more obvious and ends up hiding it."

This was really screwing with him and showcasing his craziness (because why was he so determined to hear more of this? What did he have to gain from finding out some teenager had a crush on him?). But it _was_ screwing with him and making him all sorts of twisted inside at hearing this.

He was _attracted_ to her. He knew that, had already admitted to that. He didn't need this added complication to this stupid situation.

"What if he…what if he was interested too?" he tentatively posed, watching her reaction. Inko looked surprised.

"Well, wouldn't you be a lucky girl?" Inko reached over and patted his hand. Inko gave him a tender look. "Sweetie, as long as you're happy and the two of you are happy together, that's all I can ask. Your father though…he's the one who's going to throw a fit," she laughed at him.

But Enji weakly smiled, inwardly shivering. He knew the real Hisashi and knew that a 'fit' was a total understatement.

* * *

By the time he had reached UA, he at least still had a good hour left. He'd managed to figure out the way from the apartment to the school, but he still had to navigate public transport and manage the timing. It was lucky he'd left as early as he did or else he might've come late in the end.

Still, he couldn't help mulling over the revelation he had earlier. He didn't know what to feel about finding out Izuku's feelings for him. It was…strange, especially if he took in his inappropriate attraction to her. What would he say to her? Did he have to say anything to —

He moved back and turned quickly, just avoiding the hand that was going to land on his shoulder. But then he blushed (something he normally wouldn't do in his own body) when he realized it was just his son.

"Izuku," Shoto blinked. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry, just a bit jumpy this morning for some reason," Enji gave a twitchy smile. "I didn't expect to see you there."

"We always meet up in the morning when we can," Shoto raised an eyebrow. "Come on. We can wait in the library until it's time for school to start."

He followed Shoto to the library, not too sure about spending this time with his son, especially since he wasn't exactly who his son thought he was. While Shoto thought he was with his best friend, he probably didn't realize he was actually hanging out with his bastard of a father. Given how close he now realized the two were too, Shoto was likely to figure out that he wasn't Izuku either.

But a part of him craved and wanted this time just as badly, because when was he ever going to have a chance like this —to hang around Shoto without his son showing him animosity? A chance to be around him and get to know him properly, like Enji'd wasted all his life not doing?

Pretending to be Izuku, the person Shoto was closest to, seemed the only way Enji would be able to be around his son and have him be able to enjoy their time together.

"Can I take a look at your work?" Shoto asked him hesitantly.

Enji was taken aback. He didn't know his son had trouble with the schoolwork. He'd always had good grades.

"Did you have trouble?" he asked uncertainly.

Shoto shifted slightly, looking away briefly. "I didn't understand the math homework."

Well, shit. Enji had trouble with it too. He'd had to look at Izuku's prior notes and was thankful she was so thorough in her notes and her explanations that he'd managed to refresh himself on the math work they'd been assigned.

"Here, let me get it," he said, getting his backpack and retrieving said work. He got the notes too, thinking maybe he'd help Shoto understand it while he was at it. "How come you didn't ask your sister for help? Isn't she a teacher?" he asked casually, discreetly watching Shoto.

Shoto stiffened up. "She works late sometimes."

"Did she last night?"

His son pursed his lips. "I don't…You know I don't get along with my family. Just because my sister's the most tolerable doesn't mean I…Look, Izuku, I'm not close to her."

Enji frowned. Fuyumi loved Shoto. She did her best to take care of him and Natsuo in Enji's absence. Had things in his family really devolved to this point? He thought they'd at least be united in their resentment against him, not that they'd be upset at each other too.

"You know, sometimes it's like you're…You're not really blood related to me, but you're more family to me than they are," Shoto muttered and Enji froze. "Sometimes I wish I'd been born your brother…or maybe I'd be born first and could've been your father, since your father's been MIA until now too. Is that weird?"

Enji didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say. If it was him responding, he probably couldn't say anything right now. But…

What would Izuku say?

He took a deep breath before awkwardly reaching out. He was acting and speaking as Izuku. Not himself. She would…she would comfort his son.

It'd be really useful right now if she could take over, like she seemingly had before.

"If you were my dad, that'd be really weird, Shoto," he ended up saying lightly as he touched Shoto's shoulder, smiling oddly. Shoto's lips twitched up. "But it'd be nice if you were related to me."

She would be happy being related to him. Shoto would've been happier out of their family.

"You could still marry into the family," Shoto said seriously, causing Enji to nearly drop his backpack. "Fuyumi and Okaa-san aren't your type, I know, since you're not into females. And I'm me, so that leaves me out," Enji didn't get that point, but he figured he'd find out, "and then there's Otou-san and Natsuo. I don't think Natsuo's your type either, but who knows. Otou-san, however, is a match."

What? Another person? Why was he running into all these people talking about him and her for? Even his own son!

"I thought you disliked him," Enji said carefully. "Why would you want me to be with someone you hate and think is a bastard?"

"You're magic," Shoto deadpanned. "I'm an example of your powers. Magic him into less of a bastard and then you've got your partner."

Enji's eye twitched. "Be serious."

"Who said I wasn't?" Shoto hmmed, looking over the homework now. "Besides, you've already been working your magic over. Not that he realizes it —if it wasn't for you and all your suggestions, the house wouldn't be as calm and peaceful as it has been. He'd probably be raging over his Number One rank far longer than he had, if it weren't for you."

Enji realized that Shoto was right, that she really unknowingly had a huge hand in things.

"Your writing's weird," Shoto said suddenly, making Enji inwardly panic. "What happened to it? It's not your usual handwriting."

"Ah, I've been practicing different handwriting in case I needed to disguise mine," he said quickly, fighting off the urge to nibble on his lip. Shit, where that urge come from? Was it a habit of hers?

"Hm, no wonder it looks familiar," Shoto said as he examined Enji's handwriting on the papers. "It looks like my father's."

 _Fuck_. What was he going to say?

"It's pretty good. Next time I need something signed, I'll just ask you to forge his signature so I don't have to deal with him."

"Shoto!"

Started 12/2/18 — Completed 12/3/18

 **A/n: Haha, Izuku maybe lost, but her secrets are all coming out XD Welp, Enji** _ **did**_ **say he needed to know her. And more Todoroki family drama! This family needs hugs~**  
 **Review please! I love hearing from people :D**

* * *

 **Quick Points:**

1\. **_EnDeku Discord_ : _Just curious…but how many people would be interested in joining one if I created it?_**

 **2\. Current BNHA fics as of 12/5:** " **Advent of a Heroine** " (main), " **Don't Want to Touch You (But You're Under My Skin)** " (Main EnDeku), " **Miss You Like Crazy** " (EnDeku Soulmate series), " **Cake and Smiles** " (AFOIzu, became a three-shot), an exclusive Ao3 EnDeku smut fic called " **A Wolf in My Heart** " (done for Kinktober), and a new EnDeku fic called " **Miles in Your Mind** " and an EnDeku one-shot recently published called " **A Little Sugar & Honey**". Please check them out~


End file.
